When Twilight Dropped By
by EdwardsCoven4EVA
Summary: What if Twilight was real? What if the Cullens moved to your school? What if you met the love of your life, who happened to be a vampire? What if Twilight dropped by? Similar/ Alternative to Thrown into Twilight trilogy POST BD! DiFfErEnT ThAn UsUaL!
1. Chapter 1: A Different Side of Me

**Summary: **_What if Twilight was real? What if the Cullens moved to your school? What if you met the love of your life, who happened to be a vampire? What if Twilight dropped by? (Similar/ Alternative to Thrown into Twilight trilogy) Sarah is an average junior in high school but wants to change her life. She's tired of boring Peterton, Indiana. Then she meets Caleb Cullen, he is sure to change her life! All Cullens involved. Post BD. _

**So first off, if you are reading this, THANK YOU! After an unfortunate event I was forced to delete my wonderful Thrown Into Twilight series. I decided to redo it and change it up a bit. Hope you like!!!!**

When Twilight Dropped By~ Chapter 1: Different Side of Me

_Song of the Chapter: Different Side of Me- Allstar Weekend_** (Yup, I'm going there!)**

Ya know when there is a couple who goes out again and again...and again? And how _everyone_ seems to see that it isn't working **except** for the people involved? They look horrendously stupid and end up really hurt when they realize that there isn't a chance in hell that it'll ever work between the two of them. Most of the time, you see this in high schoolers. They were each others first love and end up holding hope that they turn out being that one in a million couple who makes it, _really_ makes it. High school sweethearts is the term, I believe. While they were busy gazing into one another's eyes they were changing, maturing. Normally, when this process has concluded, the end result is a pair of polar opposite human beings. Possibly one who is very outgoing and the other who just...isn't? Yes, well, that sort of unfortunately happened to me.

_*SNAP*_

I was dragged from my self narrative by my irritatingly annoying younger brother.

"BRANDON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"Playing," Brandon smirked.

"Arg! **MOM**!" I screamed.

"She's not going to do anything." Brandon then stuck his tongue out at me.

I gave him the "evil eye" and stomped out of my room, down the hall towards my mother.

"Mom! Did you not hear me?" I questioned, moving my hands to my hips.

"No, I did. Leave your brother alone. He just wants to spend time with you," she explained calmly.

"Like _**HELL**_ he does!"

Okay, reverse. That isn't exactly what I said...

"But _mom_," I whined.

"Sarah. Stop."

I turned around, rolled my eyes, and stomped back towards my room. Lucky for me, Brandon was waiting _and_ smirking.

"I told you so," he snickered.

"Leave, please."

I guess I sounded desperate because he retrieved the rest of his "contraptions" and left.

I walked back over to my desk and sat down._Where was I?_ Relationships, right. So anyway, I'm the total idiot. Even after years of laughing at the various couple who just couldn't seem to realize it was over, I, Sarah Kirsten Coat, made the **same** mistake. Stupid, flaming Chris. _Gah_. Chris. _Ick!_ What a nasty name for a nasty guy. Either way, I just feel like a total loser. Lena tried to tell me but I was blind. Really blind. Anyway, what's done, is done. (Thank God!) Tomorrow, everything will change....hopefully. Junior year at Peterton High. Yea, doesn't sound great to me either. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I shook my head, desperately trying to convince myself that I wasn't going to fall back into the usual Sarah rut and that life, starting this year, was going to awesome, maybe even fantastic. I stood up, shut my Mac down, and turned off my lamp. Luckily, I had already gotten everything ready for tomorrow. I climbed the ladder of my loft and situated myself in bed. I then reached over to my iPod. Every night I read a different Twilight FanFiction. It helped me get my mind off of everything and who doesn't want to escape into the world of _sparkly_ vampires and **ripped** werewolves? I'm just saying...

After about an hour, I turned my iPod off and quickly fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

"_Lalalala lalalala Elmo's World! Lalalala lalalala Elmo's world!"_

I groaned as the incredibly exasperating song blared from my cell phone. I was going to have to remind myself to kill Lena.

Who's Lena you ask? Hmmm, well that's a tough one. If you asked her, she'd say that we were best friends, but lately... I just don't know. Our friendship seems to be fairly one way, and to me, it's not fair. I feel like her therapist and she continuously complains that I "yell" at her. Is it my fault that she is completely incompetent when it comes to most things and desperately needs a firm hand to push her in the right direction? I think not! Maybe I am on her case a bit but it is only because she causes all of her problems and then I have to hear about it 24/7. If I hear about Laura or James one more time, I swear...but really, it's just, getting under my skin.

"I've got you under my skin! I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me!" I sang out and instantly started giggling.

What? Frank Sinatra was a crooner. That means he crooned. By definition his music is amazing, duh. Insert 'tongue sticking out' smiley face.

Hold the phone. If you haven't realized already, I hinted earlier (as in yesterday) that Chris and I had changed. One of us became outgoing and the other not so outgoing. Have you figured out whom the outgoing one is? You have? Good. I've made it quite clear.

I jumped out of bed and skipped into Brandon and I's bathroom. I sometimes wished that I wasn't the only one up at 5:45am. Brandon woke up around 7am and my parents a few minutes before. So, that meant no music and shower singing for me. Double sad face. Music is my life. When I'm bored I re-categorize my 12,000 songs on iTunes. Yea, it's a disease.

After I finished in the bathroom, I walked into my room. I applied minimal makeup, put on some sparkly lavender earrings along with a matching necklace. My new lavender converse are sort of the best and finding matching jewelry was the icing on top of the cake. All three of them go quite dashingly with my 80's styled H&M sunglasses. Woot woot! After my bangs were pulled back with a bobby pin I collected my backpack and headed to the garage. This past summer my parents bought a third car, leaving me our Element. The SUV had about two years on it but was in amazing condition. I was just happy to have a car. Once I turned the key, I saw it was 6:30am. The sun was rising and it was really warm out. Yes, a chance to wear my shades! After texting Lena that I was on my way, making sure my iPod was hooked up correctly, and starting my playlist, I backed out of the driveway and commenced my journey to Lena's house.

On average, it takes about twelve minutes to get to Lena's house. She lives on the other side of Peterton. I have to go eight miles past the high school. I really don't care today since I don't want to show up alone. I pulled into Lena's u-shaped driveway and honked my horn. She appeared in the door looking stressed and annoyed. This is a common sight. She yanked the door open and got in with a 'hmph.'

I took a deep breathe and spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Everything! Honestly, I'm tired of his crap," she complained.

"His?" I asked, knowing completely what the answer would be; James.

"James of course!" Lena exclaimed frustrated.

"Of course," I involuntarily rolled my eyes and turned towards the road.

I figured I'd let her drone on for the next five minutes or so. The occasional 'yea' or head nod would keep her convinced. This is not a good start to my new life. This is the same as always. I can't even remember the last time I was happy with Lena. Unfortunately there isn't a thing I can do. If I tried to inch away from her she'd go into depression and my luck, slit her wrists. I know what you're thinking. Melodramatic much? Yea, well you would think, but nope. That is exactly what would happen. Mark my word.

"_Sarah_!" Lena complained.

"Oh sorry." Whoops, guess I forgot to nod my head. **EYEROLL.**

I turned into PHS at that moment, thankfully. I had parking spot 267 out of 500 and that isn't even counting all of the employee spots. My school is big. We like to get to school a little earlier than most. It's sort of fun to be in the large school and to _not_ be pushed into a locker, constantly. The clock flashed 6:54am, meaning we had 46 minutes until first block and about ten until people started showing up. We hopped out of the truck, mind you Lena is still blabbering away, entered the school at entrance 31, and started our journey to junior hall.

"I mean, what am I going to do? He's my best friend!" Lena sobbed.

"Lena, I know. We've gone over this time and time again. Do you want to get over him?"

She nodded.

"Then you just have to stop talking to him. It's the only way," I promised.

I guess my antics could be considered childish but I have found the best way to get over a guy is to avoid said guy.

We arrived at our lockers. Thankfully we had quite a distance in between them. I opened my locker and acquired my 'pop lock' device. I would have died without that thing last year. Seven minutes in between classes seems like a lot of time, but in my school, it isn't.

Slowly kids started pouring into the halls, rowdy as ever. I pulled my schedule out and saw I had Algebra II/Trig with Sharpe first.

"Ugh."

I suck at math, like _really_ suck. At least it wasn't geometry. Talk about a bad experience.

I said my goodbyes to my friends, and headed towards math. When I entered the classroom I realized I wasn't alone. A tall, dusty brown haired, pale boy sat in the back.

"Come in, come in! Welcome to AlgebraII/Trigonometry! I'm Ms. Sharpe." the teacher spoke.

"Umm...hi. Sarah Coat," I smiled.

Rule number one: Always and I mean always, be nice to the teachers. You never know when it can come in handy.

The boy grinned and I almost had to remind myself to breathe. He was beyond cute, gorgeous even comes to mind. I decided to sit in back also but didn't want to seem weird and sit next to this mystery boy. I had never seen him before but I figured with a class of 900, it was definitely probable that he wasn't new. I settled on the seat two to his right. I snuck a peak and was surprised to see him still smiling at me. I decided to act like I was busy and pulled out my schedule and map. I didn't care if it was a 'freshman move' to have a map but it beats getting lost in between classes. I started highlighting my next class when I heard a soft sound.

"New too?" the boy asked me.

I nervously laughed, "Uh no. Just making sure I know where I'm going."

Smooth, Sarah, smooth.

"Oh," he laughed. "I'm Caleb by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Sarah. Yes, I overheard."

"Oh right," I laughed nervously, again. "So you're new?"

"Yup. Just moved from Forks, Washington."

My eyes practically bulged out of my sockets. Forks? I wasn't going to act like the obsessive Twihard I was, so I decided to act casual.

"Oh, cool," I smiled.

Caleb grabbed his things and sat down in the seat next to me.

"And you aren't new, correct?" He asked, smirking a little bit.

"No, definitely not. Lived here my entire life." I explained.

"Really? You don't see that much anymore."

"Yea, well, I'm glad. I don't think I could take moving. No matter how much I loathe it here."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," he chuckled.

"Don't hold your breathe."

The bell suddenly rang and I realized we were no longer the only two in the room. I looked around and noticed a few of my friends, or acquaintances. Much to my dismay, Chris walked in.

"Gah," I accidentally huffed.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, nothing really. My ex," I averted my eyes from Chris and focused on the teacher.

Thankfully, that class continued quite easily. Somehow, I don't even think Chris noticed me. Amazing, I know. I smiled at Caleb as the bell rang. Off to English 11 Honors. After making the surprisingly short trip, I entered the classroom. There were a few kids already but I didn't like any of them. They were the smart kids who thought they were better then everyone else. I walked past them and took a seat in the back.

"Excuse me? There's assigned seating; alphabetically," one of the smarty pants kids sneered.

I quickly looked at the chart and walked to my seat. I was already fuming inside. This year was going to suck. Then, Caleb walked in the door. His hair looked disheveled as he glanced around the room, smiling when he saw me. I couldn't help but look down. I was not use to looking guys into the eyes, let alone amazingly hot guys. He peeked at the chart and strode over to me and sat down directly behind me.

"I thought the seating chart was alphabetical?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It is," he smiled.

"What's your last name?"

"Cullen."

I swallowed hard and turned around. Oh my Edward.

The rest of the day continued without a hinge. Caleb ended up being in three out of my four classes. I met his sister Bella and brother Emmett. Which couldn't have been a coincidence. The odd thing though is that Twilight seems to have disappeared. I couldn't find it in the library or anything. Everything was starting to get weird.

Later when I got home I couldn't even find the movie! Let alone any of my books! It was almost as if, the story had completely evaporated. Lena called me eventually and I even tried to bring it up with her since she had read the books and she thought I was crazy! There is no way I made up everything about Twilight in my head, is there?

And there is chapter one! I really hope you liked it! For any sort of story updates etc... email me at EdwardsCoven4EVAupdates(at). I'll add you to the mailing list. PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW! reviews inspire me to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**I apologize for taking so long to update. Have had this chapter done for a week just been too busy. Stupid school. .**

When Twilight Dropped By ` Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens, Suspicions Confirmed

_Song of the chapter: Bginnings- Chicago (Cuz that's what this is!)_

I woke the next morning a bit more positive. Why was I questioning the sudden coincidental twilight-esque events? This was a dream come true! Which brings up another thing...could this be a dream? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time my mind went a tad bit crazy over Twilight. I desperately hoped that this wasn't dream although the chances were slightly great that it was. I mean, how else can you explain the obliteration of an ENTIRE franchise? It just doesn't make sense. Unless, I made the whole thing up in my head. In that case, I would be afraid and most likely certifiably insane. Woohoo! Sounds like a blast.

I blinked myself out of the internal conversation and decided to get ready. Because we have block scheduling, today was a second first day. The second half of my new classes; blocks five through eight. At least I had SRT today, thank god.

I decided on jean capris, my purple and green plaid shirt, and (of course) my converse. Once I was done I skipped to the truck and started it up. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation with Lena this morning but maybe I'd change it's course.

After the usual twelve minute drive, I pulled in. As suspected Lena huffed her way out of her house towards the car. Once she was situated, I decided to change the subject.

"So, I have some more questions," I started.

"About?" Lena asked hesitantly.

"Well, what we were talking about last night. You are positive you don't know what Twilight is?"

"_Yes_. What's your sudden concern with this 'Twilight'?" She was definitely beginning to act like I was insane. Which meant to tone it down.

"Oh, um nothing really. Must have just been this intense dream."

"Uh-_huh,_ anyways, I called James last night."

Signal a groan and throw in an eye roll. Good morning to me!

Once we reached the school, I smoothly created an excuse to, well for the lack of better words, get the hell away from her! I have never met anyone so, so...argh! And yes, argh is a word.

I glanced down at my schedule, Video Production and Film Studies. YES! See, I'm like _really_ into film. It's sort of my dream. I would love to make it big in Hollywood but mostly creating movies is just awesome. This particular class was on the other side of the school, in the art and technology hall. I decided to start my trek early. I hated sitting in the halls before classes anyway. Once I reached the classroom, I smiled at Mr. B. None of us know his real name; just Mr. B.

"Ahh, good to see you back Sarah!" He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm pretty psyched about this class. I have one question though."

On my schedule it said I would be in here for blocks five and six. It must have been a typo.

"Shoot," he pushed.

"On my schedule it says this is a two block class. Is that right?"

"Yes, only particular students were picked for this class and will therefore spend more time on it."

"Oh, cool. Seating chart?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course not," he chuckled.

I took a seat in the middle. One of my friends Matt came strolling in at about the same time.

"Oh no, you're in this class?" I teased him.

"Mhmm and I'm going to school you." He chortled, sitting down behind me.

"Yea, sure," I giggled.

Matt and I had known each other since we were eight, plus our families were friends.

As I turned to face the front I heard a squeal. Caleb and a short girl with short black hair walked in. I thought I was going to faint.

Caleb and the girl walked up to me.

"Hey Sarah," Caleb spoke, "This is my sister-"

"Alice?" I squeaked.

"How did you know?" He chuckled.

"Uh, a feeling."

"Ohmygosh! It's _so_ nice to meet you Sarah!" Alice squealed and gave me a hug.

"Uhh..nice to meet you too."

This was getting too weird. I was half tempted to drag her outside and into the sun. Once she sparkled, I would definitely be yelling A-HA! I imagined trying to move her and figured it wouldn't end well. She's a highly strong vampire after all.

Caleb and Alice sat down in the seats next to me and began talking quietly. As I was formulating probable possibilities, my long time friend, Jake, walked in.

"Oh god," I said sarcastically.

Jake turned towards me, squinted his eyes, and spoke, "Shut up."

He strode over and took a seat in front of me.

"I get to deal with you two dumb asses for the rest of the year." Jake smirked, nodding towards Matt and I.

I pretended to act surprised and hurt, "_Excuse_ me!" I then, stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Very_ mature, Sarah," Jake chuckled.

"Mhmm, basically," I smiled, "and there's no need for language. I _will_ tell your father."

"Once again, _very_ mature."

I smiled as Mr. B rolled his eyes. Jake, Matt, and I had been in a few of his other classes and therefore was use to our usual mocking.

The class went by extremely quick and I was already super excited to get started. My next class was SRT which was well, EASY and then I had Chemistry II.

* * *

"I am Mr. Nestle. I will be your SRT teacher for the rest of the year. I don't have many rules so feel free to sit where you'd like. You respect me, I respect you."

The class was cheering by the time he was done with his speech. My SRT teacher last year had had a giant oak situated up his butt and didn't allow us to talk...at all.

I looked around and noticed Caleb talking to a boy. I practically started hyperventilating when I saw him; about 6'2, bronze hair, and a _perfect_ smile. There was only one explanation; Edward. Which meant he could read my thoughts. I quickly started singing 'Coming Around' by A Fine Frenzy in my head. I absolutely adored that song and knew all of the words which was key I guessed. I decided to walk up to Caleb. If this was Edward, I was going to meet him!

I tapped Caleb on the shoulder. He turned around and I raised an eyebrow.

"Following me around, are we?" I accused.

He laughed, "Not intentionally, just luckily. Sarah, this is my other brother Edward. Edward, this is Sarah whom I'm stalking."

Edward smiled that breathtakingly beautiful smile and spoke, "I thought I was the only one in the family who stalked. It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah."

I about died. He said my name! HE SAID MY NAME!

"It's er..nice to meet you as well, Edward."

"Since there isn't assigned seating, I propose you sit with us." Caleb suggested.

"Sure, why not. Let me get my stuff." I turned around and desperately tried to regain some sort of control. I slowly walked back to my previous seat and snatched my notebook and US History book. I strolled back to their spot in the room and took a seat.

Caleb smiled. I smiled. Edward smiled. _Fun_.

"Caleb and I were just discussing the use of pens. Do you prefer pens that click or twist?" Edward asked.

"Umm...click, I suppose? Much easier when you're in a hurry." I answered honestly.

"See?" Caleb smiled and turned to me, "I agree."

"You don't?" I questioned Edward.

"No. I prefer a twistable pen's," Edward glanced at Caleb, " exclusivity."

I laughed, "I wasn't aware they were a part of a secret club."

Edward chuckled, "Just call me old fashioned."

"Ok. Old fashioned." I joked.

Caleb laughed, "I'm happy to see someone agrees."

"So I must ask before we end up in the same class, again. What do you have eighth block?"

"Umm," Caleb glanced down at his schedule, "Biology II. You?"

"Rats. I have Chemistry II."

"Ahh Alice is in the class." Edward notified.

"Really? That's cool. Sort of dreading the class though."

"And why is that?" Caleb inquired.

"I sucked at Chem I, let alone Chem II."

"Why did you choose the class then?" Edward questioned.

"Umm, it's embarrassing but well, I was going to take Earth and Space Science since everyone said it was incredibly easy but decided on Chem II since I didn't want to look dumb for choosing such a blow off class."

"It's embarrassing to want to expand your mind?" Edward asked.

"No, it wouldn't be if I hadn't choose just because I didn't want to look dull-witted."

Caleb laughed, "Haven't heard that one in awhile!"

"Oh contrary Mr. Cullen, you shall be in awe when I am finished. My use of diction will be disconcerting to even the most scintillating intellect." I smugly refuted, with an English accent mind you.

"Ah ah ah, Miss Coat. Safeguard your lucidity. I shall yank it from your delicate grasp." Caleb spoke in a perfect English accent.

"Well, I think you both are full of it." Edward pronounced.

Caleb and I began laughing.

"And who ever said there was anything delicate about my grasp?" I solicited.

Caleb smiled, "Maybe your smile."

WHOA-HOE! HOLD THE PHONE! What did he just say? I was not expecting that one.

I looked down at my books. Talk about A-W-K-W-A-R-D!

Edward noticed the change in moods and began talking, "So do you like A Fine Frenzy?"

I laughed. That had been what I was singing in my head.

"Yup, I really love her voice. Coming Around and Near to You are great songs."

"I agree although I prefer the classics."

Haha! My turn to freak him out!

"Like Debussy?"

Edward's eyes got big but he responded, "Yes, exactly like Debussy."

"70's and 80's music is the best," Caleb charmed in.

"Ooh! I love 70's and 80's music! I've been really into anything 80's lately."

"We have a few things in common." Caleb noted.

"Seems like it," I agreed.

The rest of SRT is filled with small talk and mini arguments. Edward was very handsome and nice but I definitely got along better with Caleb. As the bell rang we said our goodbyes and headed in different directions.

As I walked into my Chemistry class Alice was talking to the teacher. She squealed as I walked in.

"Sarah!"

"Hi Alice."

Once everyone had poured into the room we were put into alphabetical order. Just as Caleb and I had been placed together, Alice sat next to me.

"Say hello to your year long lab partner," the teacher announced.

If I had thought Alice squealed before, oh well this was just deafening.

"To begin the year, you and your lab partner will be creating a lab. You will be finding a daily life chemical reaction and breaking it down. We will spend the rest of class getting started."

"Ooh! I vote we evaluate a car's internal chemical reaction." Alice has said before I had even begun to think.

"Wouldn't that be a little difficult?"

"No! My sister Rosalie loves cars and she could help."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

If I hadn't already believed_** the**_ Cullens were attending my school, this tid bit **REALLY** was the icing on the cake.

"This project will be due three weeks from today. It will be the first major grade." The teacher further explained.

"You are coming to my house today!" Alice decided.

"I am?"

"You are."

"Sounds good," I laughed.

For the remainder of the block we set up the lab and wrote down ideas of specific things to look into. Alice assured me Rosalie would be a big help.

Five minutes before class had let out Alice began talking about our plans.

"I'm guessing you need to ask your parents but I'm_ sure_ they'll be fine with it. You have a car, am I right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. How about we call your parents and then I ride with you to show you where the house is."

"Alright."

The bell rang and Alice and I made our way through the crowd and towards our lockers which were convenient situated feet away. Edward, Bella, Caleb, Emmett, and blonde twins who I assumed were Rosalie and Jasper all opened their lockers and began talking amongst themselves.

Once I finished at my locker I walked up to Alice.

"Ready?"

"Practically. Sarah, this is my sister Rosalie and my boyfriend Jasper." She pointed to each.

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled.

Jasper nodded and smiled and Rosalie just nodded. Alrighty then...

Alice and I walked out of the school and towards my car. I had called my mom and sure enough, it was alright. Alice was good. We quickly were headed in the direction of the Cullen house. After many twists and turns she finally pointed at a trail looking road. _Figures_.

Once we pulled up, I was astounded. Their home was beautiful and extremely modern looking; very open.

"Let's get started!" Alice proclaimed as we closed the doors of the car.

**Short, I realize. Just trying to lay the groundwork. Next chapter will skip sometime ahead. I need some Sarah/Caleb action! =P**


End file.
